


Washed Up Memories

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Candles, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Moral Ambiguity, Muteness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Imbalance, Rain, Slavery, Sleepiness, Sopor Slime, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Mindfang bathes a recently acquired Jadeblood slave.TW: This fic mentions r*pe and sexual assault as part of the Dolorosa's past. There are no graphic descriptions, but it is referenced quite a bit.(Originally posted on 8-8-19)





	Washed Up Memories

Rain gently pattered down on Mindfangs ship, the captain basking in its gentle sound from the comfort of her private chambers. Mindfang felt particularly peaceful that night, scented candles lighting up her room, the large bath filling up with foamy, rose-scented water, and the room warmed by some of the psionic slaves that heated the ship.

She walked over to her newest and favourite slave, who was staring out the window with a vacant look on her beautiful face. It hadn't been all that long since she brought this one, finding her too irresistible to pass up. Especially after she caught that hue. Jade filled her veins, rich and rare, what was once a servant of the mothergrub, was now a servant to her. A deliciously ironic fate.

Mindfang put a hand on her warm shoulder, the slave whipping around in fear. She was one of the more skittish slaves. The newer ones usually were.  
"Undress yourself." Mindfang commanded, not using her psionics on the slave. She wasn't even taken aback, just lowering her head in shame and sliding off her ragged dress, stained and torn. With the ease in which she removed the garment, Mindfang could tell that she had been made to do this hundreds of times before, if the dress wasn't torn off her frail body already.

The slave stood before her in suspense and fear. Mindfang put her hands on her shoulders, guiding the confused and afraid, but ultimately obedient slave to the tub.

"Now, get in the tub." The slave stood there for a moment, blank expression on her face as she pondered over the command. Mindfang looked over her current thoughts to find that the slave had been in similar situations before, the master offering her an opportunity to lay in a lavish bed, with the softest silks and velvet sheets, only to beat her while she was sleeping, a cruel but not at all uncommon trick among nobility.

"It's alright, get in the bath." Mindfang urged, in the most comforting voice she could muster. Despite memories of being held underwater and assaulted by seadwellers bubbling up, the slave followed her commands and raised one leg to place it in the foamy water, immediately overcome by what must have been the best sensation she had felt in years, so warm and welcoming. Her other leg quickly followed and she sat down in the water, eyes closed as she became lost in the feeling for a moment, entire body relaxing into the water as the foul memories were washed aside.

In her relaxation, she slipped down into the bath, some of the rose-scented foam spilling over the side of the tub as she was temporarily submerged. Before the slave could panic in the water, Mindfang grabbed her arm and pulled her up, the slave wide eyed and disappointed in herself for ending her bliss so soon.

"Time to get you cleaned up." Mindfang said gently, dipping a water vase into the bath and slowly pouring it over her head, trying her best not to startle the slave. Once the water was poured out onto her short, tangled hair, Mindfang dripped shampoo onto the wet mass and began to knead it into her scalp, the slave stiff at her touch.

The slave was quite enigmatic to Mindfang, jadeblooded slaves being rarer than the hue itself, so her history would need to entail unimaginable crimes against the empire to justify the prostration of a hue so rare and important. The slave didn't speak so she couldn't ask what she had done, and whenever she would read her mind she would only get memories of torture, and sweeps of gruelling slavery in the textile factories, spinning and weaving thread until the twisting of fibres and the grid of thread was embedded into her mind. Occasionally, if Mindfang tried hard enough, she could see a green, a yellow and the most vibrant red Mindfang had ever known, brighter than even the imperial red that stained the world.

Mindfang pulled her fingers away from her scalp to pour more water over her head, the foam on her scalp washing into the bath, the pinkish colour darkening a bit with the dirt that washed out of her hair. She then dribbled conditioning oil into the slave's hair and took a brush to it, the sweeps of tangles beginning to unravel with Mindfangs firm touch. The jadeblood was still tense, the washes of warm water and the feeling of fingers massaging her scalp not soothing her. Of course the captain fully expected this, and did not think that she would gain the slave's trust so easily. Slaves like these were blank slates, broken by torture and labour and only able to serve lest they have a mental breakdown. They weren't made to speak. They weren't made to feel love or happiness. They were just there to serve and obey.

With a sigh, Mindfang washed the conditioner out of her hair, now smooth and shiny, dripping from her head like a waterfall.  
"Can you wash yourself?" She asked, making sure her words were very clear as she passed the slave a cloth and a lavender scented bar of soap. The slave hesitantly took the soap and washcloth and began rubbing at her arms and chest, shyly hunched over as the water around her further became muddied, but still maintained the soothing aromas. Out of partially feigned modesty, Mindfang looked away from the slave to allow her to be more comfortable in cleaning herself, washing every crevice darkened by the filth of time and sullied by the cruelty of those more powerful than she was. Looking back around, Mindfang saw that the slave even more beautiful than before, grey skin glistening and wet, cleaned from all its filth, and her hair silky and shiny. She looked, for lack of a better word, pure.

"Are you ready to come out?" Mindfang enquired, grabbing a cerulean towel. The slave was confused. She wasn't allowed choices. This wasn't right! She wasn't ALLOWED choices! She couldn't have- "It's ok, you can get out now." Mindfang urged, seeing that the slave was panicking.

She reached out her hand an the slave took it, carefully climbing out of the tub and stepping on a soft towel on the floor as Mindfang wrapped one around her. By mistake, the jadeblood splashed some of the water from her hair onto Mindfang's face, the woman looking at her with terrified eyes. Mindfang made sure that the towel was firmly wrapped around her and wiped her face, the slave almost startled by the lack of punishment.

"Dry yourself, please." Mindfang commanded, still not having found a way to communicate with her without being to demanding. The slave started to rub herself dry, trying to squeeze the water out of her hair and wipe it off her body as quickly as possible.  
"Hey, hey. Do it slower, don't hurt yourself." The jadeblood began to slow down, taking to carefully dabbing herself dry before holding the towel in hand, which Mindfang quickly took and threw to the laundry pile. She took her hand and gently led her to her own recupracoon, Mindfang feeling as if she should rest while she worked. The slave looked to her master, feeling conflicted about the order, not wanting to use the captains own personal recupracoon, but also not wanting to disobey an order.

"It's alright. Go in." Unable to combat with direct commands, the slave hesitated before dipping in the large recupracoon, instantly overwhelmed by the effect of warm sopor slime, a sensation she hadn't felt in sweeps. She felt woozy, all the sweet smells and sopor slime pulling her until she was laying down in the pod, vision darkening as she could barely keep her eyes open, Mindfang watching her drift away into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Mindfang is canonically a rapist but please let me have this cute comfort fic.


End file.
